


Let Her Be Loved

by crisdoesitall



Category: Cullen - Fandom, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisdoesitall/pseuds/crisdoesitall
Summary: After Solas and Aemma Lavellan’s love story ended in tragedy, Cullen Rutherford steps in, ready to take over.Read to find out how their love story unfolds!





	1. Heartbreak

A shaky sigh escaped the female’s lips as she looked down at her marked hand, a lonely tear dripping onto it. Her brown eyes dulled with the dark light, only being noticed as she looked up to the moon, which shined bright in the middle of the darkness. Her door was open, and the sound of light creaking indicated its movement as it fought against the wind to stay open. **** **** **** **** _ ****_ **** **** _ ****_ _ ****_ ****

She sat in her bed, located in her private quarters. “Today was supposed to be a good night.” She spoke quietly, knowing only her elongated ears would be the audience. “Instead, I sit here crying like an idiot.” Her voice broke a bit as she finished her quiet sentence, her cry worsening.

 

Laughter filled the room as the creaking of the wood door indicated the arrival of people. “Solas, that joke was horrible. Where did you learn that?” The female spoke, laughter separating her words.

“I don’t remember, I think I heard Leliana making that joke to Josephine. It was worth a shot!” The male replied, a quieter laughter accompanying the other’s.

“Well, don’t take jokes from Leliana again.” The female nudged he male as they went up the stairs to her bedroom. “Whatever, Inquisitor.” Solas rolled his eyes as a small smile tugged at his lips.

The two laughed as they reached the bed, and sat down next to each other. Soon the laughter turned to small smiles, their eyes looking at the other’s in silence. “I love hanging out with you, Solas.” The female spoke with a more hushed tone, wishing it was only for him to hear.

“...I love you too, Aemma.” The male smiled, but his expression turned to a small frown after a bit. “I want to talk to you about something. Now that we’re alone.”

“...What is it?” The female’s expression changed, her eyebrows curling up as she looked at him.

“Your tattoos, do you know their true meaning?” “Yeah... They honor the Dalish gods, right? Thats what they told me.” Aemma brought her hand to her forehead, touching the brown ink that was forever engraved to her skin. “Well... They are really slave markings.” He looked away, frowning. “It was customary of the buyer to mark the elven slave with symbols that represented whatever god they worshipped.” He then looked back at her, placing his hand on her cheek gently. “I tell you this so you are aware.”

The female’s eyebrows curled up more, her mouth open slightly from surprise. Her eyes watered lightly, “So I’m walking around with slave markings on my forehead? Why are you telling me this? Why should I know?” The male smiled a bit, “I know a spell that can take them away. I can free you from this.” He then leaned a bit closer, “I can make you feel better about it.”

Aemma looked away slightly, her mouth forming a thin line as she thought about it for a second. “Actually, no... It won’t.” She then looked up at him and smiled, “This, its the only thing I have left from the Dalish. I don’t care if its a slave marking. I will wear it with pride.” Solas watched her quietly for a moment, then nodding slightly. “As you wish.”

After a bit she leaned to kiss him, “Thank you for letting me know though, I appreciate it.” As she went to plant a kiss on his lips, he backed away slightly. “Inquisitor... I can’t.” The female looked at him in confusion, backing away slightly.

“Are you mad? I’m sorry...”

“No, I’m not. It’s just, this, us, we can’t do this anymore... Its wrong...” He shook his head, looking away. “I’m sorry.” “What? Is this because of my tattoo? Solas, if thats the problem, take them away, use the spell. Please, don’t leave me, not now.” She leaned closer, taking his hand and placing it on her forehead, where her tattoo was placed. “No, Inquisitor. We can’t.”

The male got up, then turning to leave. “Please, just forget about me. Focus on the battle ahead.” Aemma’s eyes watered, tears soon streaming down her freckled cheeks. “Solas, please! What did I do?!” She then raised her voice, it becoming shaky and broken.

“You did nothing.” He then walked out of the room before the female had the time to follow.

“Solas...” Aemma cried, the memory bringing her to more tears. She sighed, soon laying down and falling asleep.

The next morning, she awoke with burning eyes, the voice of a familiar female ringing in her elven ears like a bell. “Inquisitor, we must head out to the Storm Coast today. Are you ready... oh.” She stopped as she saw Aemma laying on her bed still, her short hair messy and her clothes still the same as the ones she wore the day before.

“What has happened? You don’t look very good.”

“Nothing, I need a small break. Send Cullen out to the Coast or something.” Her voice was raspy and broken, showing that her cries ruined her.

“Inquisitor, the Commander has no forces to do it. Whatever it was, maybe exploring will make you feel better. The Tevinter said he will come, you like-“ “Cassandra, just postpone the mission. I need a break.”

“Well... alright.” The female spent the next days locked in her room, eating only when Cassandra brought her meals.

After the small break,one morning the female sat up, her short hair moving back with the movement, as she wiped her tired, darkened eyes. She got up slowly, stretching lightly. “You can do this.” She spoke to herself as she headed to her bathroom and bathed, taking off all of the dirt that remained on her from the past days.

She got up and put on a different pair of her Skyhold clothing, then after running a hand through her short hair, she looked in her mirror and walked out of her room. As she arrived to the main hall of the castle, the people who stood inside looked over, small gasps of surprise being the only thing interrupting he hushed whispers. Aemma shrugged it off, heading to the War Room, passing by Josephine’s office on the way. “Josephine, call Cullen and Leliana. We need to have a meeting.”

“Oh, yes, Inquisitor.” The female quickly got up and left to call the other two.

Once together, they all met in the War Table after days of silence. Josephine was the first to speak, placing a small roll of paper on the table, and pushing it towards Aemma. “Inquisitor, I took care of the matters in Val Royeaux. Here is my report.” The other two advisors followed suit, placing their own rolls of paper on the table. Aemma took them quietly and skimmed through them, nodding. “Great job. Now that that is done, you all have new assignments. She took a few of the pieces they utilize to mark the map, placing them in separate places. “Cullen, you are to have your soldiers fix the bridge at the Exalted Plains. I will have an officer ready to lead the way for them in the main camp. Leliana, you are to have your agents collect resources at the Fallow Mire. Be careful, theres a lot of darkspawn there. And Josephine, there are some matters to be discussed in the Winter Palace with Ambassador Briala, have your people deal with it.” The female placed some pieces wherever the locations where, and the three nodded. “I want full reports, alright? Leave them in the Undercroft, I will be heading out to the Storm Coast today with Cassandra, Bull and Dorian. That would be all.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.” Josephine replied for the three, and Leliana stepped out of the room with Josephine. Cullen remained, and as Aemma was going to leave, the man stopped her. “Inquisitor, now that we are alone,” The female’s ears twitched, remembering those words coming out of Solas’ mouth.

“Yes, Cullen?”

“I would like to have a word in my office. I have a few reports to show you, my soldiers left them there.” The female frowned, knowing she would have to see Solas as she made her way there. “Well... Alright.”

“Meet me there.”

Aemma nodded, walking out quietly. She walked by Josephine, and headed out to the hall, smiling a bit at Varric, whom greeted her with a grin. With a creak of the door, she spotted the elf she never wished to see again.

“Inquisitor, very nice to see that you are out here.” The male smiled a bit, and Aemma felt her blood boil. Her sadness turned to anger, and her tears were forever dried. To her, Solas was merely mocking her. She couldn’t believe he would say that after he hurt her so badly. She tried to remain composed, ignoring his statement.

As she was going to walk out, he stopped her, “Aemma, listen to me, I really hope you will be able to forgive me. This is for the best.” He held her by the wrist, and she could feel the anchor in her hand burning, aching with anger. She gritted her teeth, harshly pulling away.

“Don’t TOUCH me, you LIAR!” She yelled, a bit louder than she wanted to.

The male froze in place, his expression blank. “You and I have no more reason to speak. You will address me as INQUISITOR LAVELLAN.” She kept her tone loud and harsh, her hand pointing at him.

“Inquisitor, please lower your voice. People will-“

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” She yelled and as she moved her hand, she accidentally tipped over some of the stuff the male had on his table. “You waltz into my life and take my heart, my love, even my tattoo almost! And then you leave me, just like that. Was I ever important to you? Was I ever even loved by you? All the words you spoke to me, where they lies? Was it all a lie?”

Solas stood quietly, wishing not to make her even angrier. The female shook her head, fighting back the tears that wished to escape her eyes. She then turned and stormed off the room, slamming the wooden door as hard as she could.

Solas sighed, heading to pick up the stuff she tumbled over. A few moments later, Cullen passed by him, and begun helping him pick up. After they finished, he frowned. “So that’s what was wrong with her. You broke up with her.” Solas sighed again, nodding. “It needed to be done.” Cullen’s eyebrows curled lightly, and he then walked out to meet the female in his office.

Aemma stood there, leaning against the wall as the Commander walked in. He looked at her, and the female looked away, her hair covering her face a bit. “Get on with it.” “I’m sorry, I didn’t kno-“

“You saw?” The female then looked over, her eyes widened. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her dark eye bags complimented her look, but not in the right way. “Yes, I saw everything.” Aemma shook her head, running a hand through her hair. “Let’s just do this, I got to go.”

He nodded, showing her the reports quietly. When he finished, he went to say something, but the female had already walked out.

Aemma hurried down the stairs, searching for Cassandra as quickly as she could. She found her sparring with the dummies as always, making her stop when she saw Aemma. “Inquisitor! It is great to see you out again.” Her ears twitched again, anger spreaded across her face as she remembered Solas saying that as well.

“Yeah, yeah, lets get going to Storm Coast.”

“Right, I will call the Tevinter and the Qunari now. Go get your armor.” The female nodded, noticing her mood.

Aemma headed to the Armory, putting on her Prowler Armor, attaching the metal to her arms and legs, then picking up her Spiked Longbow, and her Arrows. She took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror, running a hand through her hair again. The metal tangled in her earrings, and she sighed again as she untangled it. Soon she spotted Cassandra, Dorian and the Iron Bull walking into the armory and putting on their own suits, then walking over to her. “Look at you! Looking almost as beautiful as me.” Dorian walked over, smiling at the female, whom rolled her eyes as a smile tugged on her scarred lips.

“Red and white looks good on you. Of course, way better on me, but you look good anyway.” Aemma chuckled, and the male crossed his arms. She had the three’s armor pieces made with Bloodstone, and her clothes made with Cloth and Dragon Scales. They all matched, and it made Cassandra mad, but it made Dorian exceptionally happy.

“Hey boss, how about we go kill the dragon near Storm Coast? You know you love killing dragons!” Bull walked over and crossed his arms, a grin covering his face.

“The one who loves that is you.” Cassandra rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms as well, “Yeah.. so? When I’m happy I make people happy! No matter if its in bed or outside.” Aemma chuckled again, rolling her eyes at the two. “Lets get going.”


	2. Unsealable Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Aemma have a small encounter.

"Alright, I suppose we shall fight it."

"Boss, you never mentioned a Dragon!! Oh, now I'm excited!"

"Oh, no, no, I'm wearing white!"

"Dorian, you and I hit from afar. Cassandra, Bull, charge!" 

The dragon let out a mighty roar, indicating the now beginning battle. The group took their positions, and Aemma pulled out her Spiked Longbow, her arrow swiftly fitting between her hands and the string, soon falling on the Dragon's head.

They were planing on just ridding the Storm Coast of Red Templars, but now they are also fighting the High Dragon known as Vinsomer. The group fought with the beast for long moments, and hit after hit, they were being pushed back. The dragon was tough, and they didn't come prepared for such a hard fight. "Guys, retreat!" Cassandra called out, her shield being the only thing protecting her from the fierce blows of the Vinsomer's clawed feet. "Lets get going, we'll come back another day. Bull, Cassandra!" Aemma began running, being followed by Dorian. Cassandra then continued suit, but the Iron Bull was caught up with the dragon, whom kept pulling him back. "Damn it! Guys, a little help here!"

"Bull!" Dorian yelled out, Aemma and Cassandra looking over. The beast swung at the Qunari with a strong claw, causing him to be pushed towards the group. Dorian quickly used magic to burn the dragon, distracting it for a bit. He then created a barrier of protection around the Iron Bull. Aemma ran over, handing him a potion, which he quickly drank. As soon as he was able to move, they ran quickly to safety. 

"You numbskull, you should've ran while you had the chance! What if we were unable to save you?! What were you going to do? And for the Maker's sake, don't say orgasm as it killed you!" The mage yelled at the Qunari as he paced around him in a state of distress. "You give me heart aches by the number, Bull. You need to stop that. I feel like some housewife whose husband went to war!" 

"Relax, Kadan. I'm fine." The Qunari smiled, hugging Dorian lightly. "Lets get going. We should head back to Skyhold so you can rest." Aemma then interrupted, whistling for her mount, and seeing it arrive quickly. The other three did the same, and they headed back to Skyhold as quick as they could.

When they were back, Dorian began treating to the Iron Bull's injuries with his magic, the surgeon helping him out. Cassandra went back to sparring after a quick break. Aemma, however, got back to her Undercroft, where she read the reports from her advisors. She sat down in a bench, and Dagna approached her. "Hey! How did the Red Templar mission go? Kill a lot of Red Templars? Did you bring back Lyrium samples?!" The dwarf smiled at the female, whom shook her head. "Sorry, Dagna. I forgot. I'll tell Cullen to send forces to pick some up for you." She then got up after finishing her reports, and walked out to her Quarters, changing into her Skyhold clothing. She kept her weapons and armor handy, heading over and refilling all of her potions. Regeneration, Healing, Poison... Everything necessary to slay a dragon. She would be heading out the next day. She walked out and went to check on her companions. 

"Bull, Dorian! Feeling better? Tomorrow we head out again! Better heal up quick." She smiled, seeing the two sitting down together. "Oh, Inquisitor... Could you... perhaps find some replacements for us? At least for a few days? Bull hurt his arm, and I don't really trust that surgeon." Dorian then looked over at the female who treated other soldiers, and the Iron Bull chuckled nervously. "He won't let me go, so I suppose we can't help kill the dragon. Which SUCKS by the way." 

"Oh, you'll get over it."

Aemma's expression changed, and she forced a smile. "It's okay. I'll find someone. Maybe I'll ask Blackwall and Vivienne." She then turned on her heel, "Hope you get better, Bull!" 

"Thanks, boss!"

Aemma made her way towards Blackwall, reaching the stables soon, and being greeted by Horsemaster Dennet when she arrived. Spotting the Warden, she walked over. "Blackwall, good afternoon," she smiled a bit as the male looked over, "Inquisitor."

"I will be going to the Storm Coast and slaying the Vinsomer tomorrow. I need a warrior and a mage. Would you like to come with?"

The male's expression changed, confusion on his face. "Don't you take the Qunari?" "He's hurt."

He then nodded, looking away. "I would rather not. I actually was going to check out Emprise du Lion with the Commander. He said he had some matters to attend there, that I could come with and check out some old Warden outposts. Sorry, Your Worship."

Aemma's lips turned to a thin line, and she nodded. "Its okay. Another time, then." She sighed as she turned her heel, walking over to the pub. "Guess Cole will have to do..." She then climbed up the stairs, soon seeing the spirit. "Cole, hey. I wanted to ask something, would you like to go slay a dragon tomorrow?" She smiled, and the male looked over, nodding slowly. "Yes, I would love to. Maybe I will find someone to help on the way.. It is always good to do so."

"Alright! We head out tomorrow morning." She then headed out quickly, heading to Vivienne. She found her inside the Castle, out on the balcony. "Vivienne, if you have a moment."

"Oh, hello, darling. It is so nice to see you. What do you need?" Vivienne turned to look at her, smiling slightly. "I am going to go slay a dragon tomorrow. I need a mage. Would you like to accompany me?" 

"Oh, no, dear. That is not for me. Go ask Dorian, maybe?"

Aemma sighed, then walking away. "I'm gonna have to ask Solas..." She then gritted her teeth as she passed by Varric and opened the door, spotting Solas at his research table. "...Solas." 

"Hmm...? Oh, Inquisitor."

The female looked away, trying not to take a good look at him. "I need a mage for tomorrow, Dorian and Vivienne said no, and we are going to slay a dragon at the Storm Coast. Will you come?" The male stayed silent for a bit, then nodding. "Alright, I shall."

"We head out in the morning." She then walked out, heading outside for some fresh air. While crossing the cement block bridge, she saw the Commander walking out of his office with a few papers. He then spotted her, smiling a bit. "Inquisitor. It is nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Cullen."

He then walked closer, stopping her in her tracks. "Last time you left before I could speak with you. I wanted to tell you that you can talk to me whenever you wish." His smile grew bigger, and Aemma looked up at him. "I don't really think I need anyone to talk to, but thank you for the offer." She then looked away, not wanting to talk to him. She felt weird being around someone who knew what was going on with her.

"Inquisitor, you don't really need to talk. If you just need a distraction, my office is open." He then sighed, walking past her and into the castle. Aemma took a deep breath. Then looking down at her palm and thinking quietly. After a bit she turned around and followed the Commander, stopping him as he opened the door. "By distraction, do you mean...?"

"Whatever you wish." He chuckled as he held the door open, forgetting that the elven mage stood inside. "Well, maybe I'll take your offer." She then grinned a bit, eyeing Solas as she then headed out again. The elf was angered, but he didn't say anything. Cullen then continued to his destination.

 

She didn't visit Cullen that night, instead she slept alone in her Quarters. She would, however, give him a visit the next day. In the morning, she quickly awoke, getting dressed and running out to the main hall, finding Cassandra, Cole, and Solas standing at the entrance, waiting for the female. 

They all headed out, and they quickly arrived to the Storm Coast. While walking to the island, Cole took a deep breath, muttering something under his breath. It was the first word anyone other than Cassandra had spoken during the whole trip, the tension huge due to the two elves. "Hmm? What did you say, Cole?" Cassandra looked over, and the male looked up. "Stop, you are perfect exactly as you are. But then you turned away, why?" The male spoke and then turned to Solas, whom looked away. "I had no choice."

"She feels her face, marked, marred without malice. She didn't know, she thinks its why you walked away." 

"Cole, you cannot heal this. Please, let it go." Solas then looked at Cole, his expression turning more serious.

"Oh, no. I'd like to hear him out. Perhaps he could get a better answer than I did." Aemma looked over at Solas, whom shook his head in return.

"He hurts, an old pin from before, when everything was the same. You're real, and it means everyone could be real. It changes everything, but it can't. They sleep, masked in a mirror, hiding, hurting, and to wake them..." Cole's expression turned to that of a confused person as he gasped. "Where did it go...?"

"I apologize. But that is not a pain you can heal, Cole." Solas then began walking again, but Aemma crossed her arms. "A pain he can't heal? Is that the excuse you are putting up, Solas?" She spit out his name, gritting her teeth lightly. "I would prefer not to argue with you any further, Aemma. Let us get going."

"Inquisitor Lavellan." Aemma gritted her teeth more firmly, "I told you to call me that. I am NOT Aemma to you any longer."

"Forgive me, let us get going now." Solas turned to look at her, and Cassandra placed a hand on her shoulder. "Inquisitor, you may speak about this back at Skyhold. We have a mission to complete." Aemma then sighed, nodding. "This is not over, Solas."

The fight with the Vinsomer went by quicker than expected. Already having experience with the beast, they pinned her down quickly and took her down with ease, at least as much ease as you can have with a dragon. Heading back, Aemma wasted no time, getting changed and quickly walking to Solas’ location, the elven mage expecting her as he sat near his research table. “You wanted to speak?”

“ ‘This is a pain you cannot heal.’” Aemma spoke quietly as she practically spit out her words, her hair falling onto her face lightly as she moved with her speaking. “ ‘You’re real, and it means everything could be real. It changes everything but it can’t.’ “ She then shook her head, looking away. “So you have no excuse.”

“I have no excuses for hurting you.” Solas then stood up lightly, “I have no excuses to break your heart, to try and free you from the Dalish ways. I have no excuse for treating you this way, Vhenan.” He spoke as he walked over to her, her ears flinching as he called her by the name he put for her. “I’m so sorry. I wish it could be, but I walk a lonely path. I wish not to share it with anybody.” He then ran his thin hand through her hair, making her flinch and move away. “Forgive me, Vhenan. Let’s start over, forget this ever happened. We are on the same side.”

Aemma then sighed, shaking her head lightly as she went up to look at him, her eyes wet with tears that fought to escape. “No.” She then backed away a bit, “I am not your Vhenan. I have told you twice already, I am the Inquisitor. Solas, please.”

The male looked away, nodding as he sighed. 

“You left me the same. You didn’t explain a reason. All I see is that you did it because you aren’t up for a relationship right now. You could’ve just told me!” She took a deep breath, stopping herself. “You should of just told me.”

“I didn’t think it would become so intimate.” Solas took a deep breath as well, “I may have left you, but it was never a lie. This hurts me just as much as it hurts you.”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

Solas then rolled his eyes, “I saw you with Cullen. He can give you so much more, Inquisitor. Please, go to him, be free. Heal, my love.” He then froze for a bit, “I mean, Your Worship.”

Aemma shook her head once more, “Cole said I felt marred, marked, like a slave. He is right. I do feel that way. I feel marred, marked like your slave. Like I will never be free from this. Solas, why would you make me go through this?”

“I’m so sorry, Inquisitor.” Solas looked down, taking her hands into his. “Please, go, be free. You are free.” He then leaned closer, smiling as Aemma backed away a little, looking away. “You are so beautiful.”

“You want me to heal, yet here you are dragging me back into your game, Solas.” Aemma then pulled her hands away from him, sighing. “Allow me one last kiss, Inquisitor.”

“No—“ Aemma breathed through her nose, then looking up at him. “You are such a confusing soul, Solas...” The male then smiled sadly, his eyebrows curling up. “It is both a blessing and a curse...” He then pulled her close, uniting his lips with hers. It was like magic, like he had cast a spell on her. She quickly leaned onto him like she fell into a trance, the kiss turning from a bittersweet one, to a hungry one. 

Aemma soon snapped out of it, pushing Solas away a bit. “No.” She shook her head, backing away from him. “We can’t.”

Solas then nodded after a moment of silence, “Forgive me, Inquisitor. It was my fault.” Aemma sighed, running a hand through her hair, then walking back as she faced him. “Goodbye, Solas.”

Solas then smiled sadly, “Goodbye, Inquisitor.” She then turned on her heel and walked away, her walk turning into a run as she left the Castle and entered the courtyard. “I need a drink.” She then wiped her tears, “I need a few more drinks.”

Heading into the pub, she found the Iron Bull and Dorian sitting together at a table. “Inquisitor! Good to...see you...” The Qunari began to greet the female, but seeing her expression, his greet turned to a quieter one. Dorian quickly stood, like a mother whose child had returned from school with a black eye. “Oh dear, something happened didn’t it?” He then walked over to Aemma, whom held in the urge to cry more than ever. “Solas, it was Solas, wasn’t it? I heard he had to go with you to the Storm Coast. I’m so sorry I couldn’t go. This is my fault.” He then lead her to their table as he spoke, and she shook her head, “No, it isn’t. It would’ve happened sooner or later, Dorian.” She sighed, sitting down with the two. “I just didn’t expect it to be so soon.”

Dorian frowned, the Iron Bull following his expression. As he was going to speak, a familiar dwarf burst in the door, “Inquisitor! I saw you running out of the castle and I got so worried. Are you alright?!” Varric walked over in a hurry, his tone semi-hushed, trying not to make a show. “Yeah, I’ll be alright, Varric.” The female smiled a bit, and then Cassandra burst in the door as well. “Oh, Maker. You scared the hell out of me, Inquisitor. I saw your running out of the castle and I got so scared.” She then approached as well, and Aemma chuckled. “I must’ve caused quite the fuss, huh?”

“I swear I think even Curly was running down here when I looked. You got everyone in Skyhold worried now.” Varric then chuckled, taking a seat along qith Cassandra. “Bartender! More drinks please! Biggest one for the Inquisitor!” The Iron Bull yelled out, then looking over at a smiling Aemma. “I definitely need that, thanks Bull.”

“Anytime, boss.”

As Varric predicted, a worried Cullen burst through the doors of the pub, hurrying over to Aemma. “Maker’s Breath, Inquisitor. I swore something happened, not that you just were in need of a drink! What a relief.” He took a deep breath, but after having a good look at Aemma, he sat down quickly. “Hope you don’t mind me staying, I need a drink as well.”

Aemma looked over at the male and smiled, “Thank you, Cullen. I need all the company I can get right now.”

“I know what will help! Lets play Wicked Grace later. Everyone except Solas is invited.” Varric talked in a hushed tone, grinning. Aemma was about to question, and he stopped her, grinning, “What? Did you think I wouldn’t catch on, Inquisitor?”

Cullen laughed a bit, “Just this once, I am up for it.”

“Wicked Grace it is!”


End file.
